


A Free Spirit

by Vick_Queen



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/F, F/M, Individual freedom, Multi, Polyseed, Unconventional romance.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16321031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vick_Queen/pseuds/Vick_Queen
Summary: Cassandra "Cassie" Whitehorse has always been a person considered a free spirit. She finished college and sought her freedom out of Hope County. But after she has not heard from her father, she decides to go back and check it out, but what she finds leaves her completely shaken. Her town had been taken over by mad cultists and now she would have to fight to remain the free spirit she has always been and protect those she loves.And in the meantime, the seed family will try to dominate your spirit and heart.





	1. Prologue: As a free spirit.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!  
> I regret any grammatical error, English is not my first language and I am still learning and I use a translator to help me.  
> I hope you enjoy my new fanfiction.  
> The romantic pair as you can see will be with all of them, and this will be explained further (if it has not been clear)  
> Any questions ask me and I accept constructive and educated critiques.  
> And feel free to comment :)
> 
> Have a good reading!

**Cassie** was known to be a free spirit. The girl never belonged anywhere, at the same time that she belonged everywhere. No one could control the girl or even try to keep her stuck somewhere. So it was no surprise to anyone when she simply gathered all of her belongings and left her father's house, Sheriff Whitehorse.

 

She lived intensely and knew how to appreciate every moment, however short it may be. Always chasing your dreams and fulfilling your wishes. And one of those wishes was to leave Little Hope County. Cassie used to say that place was too small for her. He also said that she could never stay in that place forever. After all, she wanted to know the world, to know new cultures, to meet new and different people. She could not bear to live forever in the same place, she could not bear to be stuck in a simple and bland life in Hope County.

 

Cassie liked the place where she grew up next to her father and her deceased mother, but she felt she could not live there forever.

 

 

Her father tried to stop her from going at first. He used to say she had a bright future as a cop, but that was something that never interested the young woman. She felt happier practicing her hobby than photographing than practicing her profession. So she worked as a cop for a while, just to get more money, and when she got the amount of money she just resigned. He told his father his plans and he was forced to accept his decision, even though it was hard for him.

 

 

Cassie promised to keep in touch with her father and always inform him where he was. After that she left without looking back. She left without the slightest regret for a free and adventurous life. The life Cassie has always dreamed of.

 

 

Once in her new life, Cassie adopted a new philosophy of life. His philosophy was to make the most of the world and all he had to offer, without ever creating roots anywhere. She would belong to the world of body and soul, she would live intensely until her last day of life.

 

 

And in fact she continued to follow this philosophy of life. The young woman was proud of this lifestyle she chose and always follow the same. She has never had deep ties with anyone other than her father. She had some lovers, but they were just passenger cases. She had many friendships that she left behind. Everywhere she went she made her mark and Cassie always marked the lives of the people who came across her, even if she does not care or have an idea.

 

 

But everything changed that afternoon when she was trying to get in touch with her father for the twentieth time on the same day. Last month his father did not answer any of his calls, did not answer any of his emails and letters. She was very worried because she knew her father very well and he would not stop responding to her.

 

 So she decided to advance the visit she was planning for next year and leave the next day for Hope County. She would check her father and pass it would kill the yearning she felt the same.

 

 

Cassie had no idea what was waiting for her at home. I had no idea of Eden Gate or any of the Seeds brothers. She had no idea she was about to embark on the greatest adventure or trap in her life.


	2. Chapter 1 - The Arrival

The winds hit her dark brown hair as the girl accelerated her jeep along the highways. It did not please Cassie so much to go back to Hope County, she feared she'd get stuck in that place again living a quiet, unpleasant little life.

From the first time Cassie can feel the famous taste of freedom, she would definitely hate getting stuck again. She then put in her head the thought that it was just a visitor to check her father and review some friends. Then she would leave and go back out of the country.

Cassie had decided to visit Brazil and get to know her culture. The country of South America had its faults, but besides being a beautiful country, there were still things and places that were worth to meet and visit.  
The first thing bizarre and different that the young woman saw was the county board. The word Sinner was written over the name of the city. When she saw that, Cassie shook her head.

"These young people today, scribbling all they can." She commented and laughed then.

She continued driving quietly and headed to Fall's End. Cassie wants to have some good quality drinks and go over some friends before going to the police station.  
The girl was oblivious to everything around her. Unaware of everything that was happening in his homeland. She just walked innocently into Hope County, believing her father had been upset with her. Cassie never came for holidays and birthday, although she always called her father and he went about his business at the police station, she knew that he had left a big void in his life because he had simply gone.

But she wanted to be free and to be free means to free herself from any tie that holds you in place, even if it meant that Cassie was a selfish person to the point of abandoning her father and just calling the same when it suits her.

 

She stopped at the gas station to refuel, while she dumped the tank, Cassie saw alo taking place inside the convenience store. She narrowed her eyes and finished filling the tank just as Bill Smith was yanked from the store by badly dressed men in worn pants and a white blouse with a symbol Cassie did not know. Startled she quickly gets into the car and tries to get out of there as quickly as possible. Amid the desperation to escape Cassie did not see the car of the Project coming towards her, which caused a serious accident.

Cassie panicked before wondering if she'd just sacrificed her freedom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys!  
> Sorry for the delay I've been busy with school, but now that I'm on vacation, I'll finally have more time to update.  
> Once again warning that I am not fluent in English because it is not my first language  
> Forgiveness for any grammatical error.  
> Kisses and until the next chapter !.


End file.
